


Сорок ног и две струны

by Nefer_Ra



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefer_Ra/pseuds/Nefer_Ra
Summary: Забывание в лазарете старых врагов и выполнение внезапных приказов Императора грозит гранд-моффу Таркину очень неожиданными последствиями, а спасенному со Скарифа Креннику - необходимостью утопить новообретенные знания в лексрульском аналоге абсента.AU по мотивам мультфильма «Кубо и две струны», в котором персонаж Лунного короля был срисован с Питера Кушинга. https://mr.comingsoon.it/imgdb/PrimoPiano/60312_ppl.jpg





	Сорок ног и две струны

Шестые сутки после Явинского инцидента на «Звезде Смерти» заканчивались в штатном состоянии бардака и фактического безвластия. Усугубленного режимом повышенной секретности и отсутствием на борту лиц, готовых нести ответственность за принятие сколько-либо значимого решения.

«С другой стороны, у нас хотя бы есть объект, который требует принятия решений», — с долей сарказма подумал Вуллф Юларен, в данный момент временно исполняющий обязанности командующего станцией и безмерно этим тяготящийся. Устало вздохнув — оттягивать неизбежное не имело смысла, — он кивнул нервничающему адъютанту. 

Тот посветлел лицом, прижал к себе датапад и тенью метнулся в приемную. Но в дверях кабинета вынужден был шарахнуться в сторону, избегая столкновения со штурмовиком смерти. И вихрем, состоящим из белоснежной материи и холодной ярости. В равных пропорциях.

— Вы видели отчет ремонтной службы реактора? Эту… отписку, мать ее?! — Кренник, невзирая на свое крайне шаткое служебное положение и очевидное нездоровье, привычную манеру общения менять не собирался. И действовать предпочитал здесь и сейчас, игнорируя возможные последствия. 

— Я много чего видел, директор, — дипломатично отозвался Юларен, откидываясь на спинку кресла. 

Кренник тяжело оперся ладонью здоровой руки на столешницу и угрожающе навис над хозяином кабинета.

— Какого криффа никто не провел проверку реактора после гиперпрыжка от Скарифа? Я уже не говорю про Альдераан! К хаттам планету, но почему забыли про диагностику? Про логи систем контроля? Вы в курсе, что при прогреве главного калибра у Явина прогорели два кольца предохранителей на трех из шести концентраторах луча суперлазера? И при выходе на пиковую нагрузку нам бы разнесло к ситхам всю силовую установку?! А все почему? Потому что Таркин…

Юларен кашлянул, прерывая увлекшегося собеседника.

— Гранд-мофф покинул станцию ровно девяносто шесть часов назад. Вы сможете высказать ему свое развернутое мнение по данному вопросу лично, когда он вернется.

— А Вейдер? — Лицом Кренник выражал свое глубочайшее недоумение. 

Удивляться было чему. Таркин, по сути, бросил станцию фактически без руководства, не озаботившись даже формальной передачей полномочий одному из своих заместителей. Да что там, он его самого под стражу не отдал, забыв в лазарете. Главу флотской разведки и. о. командующего назначил ситх — как человека, наименее в этом заинтересованного. И никто из глав штабов не нашел в себе смелости оспорить его решение.

— Лорд Вейдер убыл контролировать блокаду Явина. И, директор, он был крайне… озадачен вашим решением проблемы безопасности вентиляционной шахты, оставленной без защиты в результате саботажа доктора Эрсо. Уточнять, в каких выражениях он высказался, когда мы поймали лучом захвата его истребитель, я не буду, я не настолько хорош в хаттском. — Юларен пододвинул к себе датапад, вызвал на экран нужный файл и продемонстрировал Креннику.

— С учетом вероятных путей подхода москитных сил противника, ремонтной бригадой вуки за номером «6290-14-прим» было установлено решетчатое заграждение в канале… Диаметр использованного дюрастального прута… Что? А почему они не заварили саму шахту? Какого криффа? Я же говорил… Хм, ну, насколько я помню. — Кренник отобрал датапад и принялся листать отчеты один за другим.

«Хорошо еще, что мы его слова не приняли за бред умирающего». — Юларен устроился в кресле поудобнее и принялся наблюдать за сменой выражений на лице директора. Зрелище определенно того стоило. И отчасти компенсировало всю ту нервотрепку, которую пришлось пережить главе флотской разведки, когда невидимые для радаров препятствия в выбранном для атаки канале «Черная эскадрилья» обнаружила визуально. По взрывам впередиидущих повстанческих машин. Гвалт в эфире стоял… 

Юларен мысленно поморщился. Бомбардировщики Альянса повстанцев прошли слишком высоко, отработав почти вслепую, что сделало их легкой мишенью для зениток, а вот истребители — с этими ребятами все было куда сложнее. Потеряв над Скарифом несколько эскадрилий, повстанцы бросили в бой необстрелянный молодняк. Толком не обученный, но за счет глупости и наглости достаточно опасный. 

«А ведь последнему пилоту Альянса удалось уйти, выбраться из смертельной ловушки практически без потерь», — мысли Вуллфа приобрели особенно мрачный оттенок. О том, насколько все они были близки к гибели, полковник узнал только после атаки. И был за это умолчание на Таркина очень зол, хоть и старался своих эмоций не показывать.

Впрочем, были в этом кромешном мраке и пятна посветлее. Ненормальная везучесть безымянного пока пилота позволила знающим людям заподозрить в нем джедая. И именно его поисками сейчас на самом деле занимался Вейдер, свалив блокаду Явина на Оззеля, о чем Креннику знать было совсем не обязательно. Директор считал Силу полезной составляющей процесса синхронизации кайбер-кристаллов, а конфликт интересов Тьмы и Света полагал несущественным. И даже личный опыт общения с лордом ситхов не исправил положения.

— Но ремонтники же сообщили об установке заграждений, м-м-м? — Кренник поднял голову от отчетов и уставился на Юларена.

— Совершенно верно. Они даже были столь любезны, что предупредили о запретной для полетов зоне. Только вот лорд Вейдер не читает чат ремонтников.

Кренник закатил глаза и фыркнул. А Юларен тут же представил, как директор язвит на тему пренебрежения вышестоящих низкоуровневой информацией. Но тот каким-то чудом сумел воздержаться от высказывания своего мнения вслух, что заставило Вуллфа сразу заподозрить неладное.

— Скажите, полковник, — Кренник положил датапад на стол и задумчиво побарабанил по нему пальцами, — а кто у нас сейчас отвечает за снабжение?

— Я исполняю обязанности командующего станцией в ограниченных рамках, — осторожно отозвался Юларен. — Как и вы — обязанности директора «Передовых оружейных исследований».

— Я уже понял про рамки, — скривился Кренник. — Другими словами, запрос на поставку нового комплекта предохранителей вы подписать не можете… И даже запрос на запуск их в производство. Крифф, мне нужен Таркин, и немедленно! Когда не надо — так пожалуйста, а тут…

Юларен едва заметно улыбнулся в усы и покачал головой. 

— Ничего, — Кренник развернулся на каблуках, взмахнув плащом, — завтра вы мне его лично притащите, обещаю.

Юларен позволил себе гримасу вежливого удивления, проследив за тем, как в дверях за директором привычно пристраивается пара штурмовиков смерти, и вернулся к своим бумагам. Мысль о том, что закованные в черную броню солдаты сейчас скорее выполняют функции конвоя, а не охраны, он привычно оставил при себе. О том, что будет, если Креннику удастся его переубедить, он и вовсе не стал задумываться.

А зря. Первый отчет от директора пришел через два часа после отбоя. Следующий — через четверть часа после первого. А дальше они хлынули набуанским водопадом. И к половине четвертого утра Вуллф был рад, что успел поседеть заранее, поскольку ситуация складывалась настолько плохо, что…

— Могу я узнать, почему вся эта информация не доводилась до ведома гранд-моффа Таркина раньше? — Юларен стоял в дверях каюты Кренника, раздумывая над тем, попросить у директора выпить или вызвать охрану немедленно. И теперь уже точно отправить этого ненормального в одиночную камеру.

— Можете, — Кренник отсалютовал полковнику бокалом, — только сначала я вам налью.

— Вы шутите? — без особой уверенности поинтересовался Юларен, когда уровень подозрительно зеленой жидкости в предложенной ему бутылке понизился на треть, а самого полковника немного отпустило.

— Нет, к сожалению. — Кренник баюкал в руках датапад со списком необходимых для ремонта станции компонентов, словно больного ребенка. — Я вообще редко шучу по рабочим вопросам.

— Но мы же… — Юларен налил себе еще порцию и выпил залпом.

— Мы сидим с голой задницей посреди ничего. Дрейфуем потихоньку от Явина подальше. Гиперпрыжок невозможен — реактор на полную мощность выводить нельзя, что там творится в накопителях паразитного заряда — хатт его знает, дроиды туда добраться не могут, дохнут на подходе… Щиты мы держим половинной плотности, и если не сделаем что-то с силовой установкой, то через четыре-пять дней опустим до минимума, иначе начнут гореть преобразователи. Или вы думаете, что я зря написал все эти инструкции и настаивал на полной проверке после каждого нового этапа? Вся эта станция — один большой эксперимент. Чуть не ставший нашим грандиозным провалом… А вы по какой-то причине верите, что броня снаружи спасет нас от глупости изнутри!

— Уже не верю, — сухо отозвался Юларен.

— А Таркин верит, шаак эриадский! — Кренник хлопнул ладонью по столу, но тут же скривился и потер плечо.

— Вопросы флоры и фауны вы будете обсуждать лично. — Юларен немного подумал и отодвинул от себя бокал. — При встрече.

— А вы мне ее организуете? — директор моментально ухватился за призрачную возможность, как тускен за бантов хвост. 

— Я… — Юларен помолчал, размышляя. Оставить станцию на Кренника и вернуться в столицу он не мог, запрашивать разрешения в обход Таркина, отправленного на непонятное секретное задание лично Палпатином, — не хотел. Гранд-мофф публично отстранил директора от командования, и Вуллф не горел желанием влезать в этот конфликт, от которого самоустранился не только Вейдер, но и все главы штабов, покинувшие «Звезду Смерти» практически сразу после атаки повстанцев. Оставался последний вариант: — Я могу выдать вам сопровождающего до места, где предположительно находится губернатор Таркин. И одновременно отправить запрос на ваши комплектующие от своего имени. Но если вы не получите визу губернатора, то…

— То у вас будут очень пышные похороны, с салютом, а меня пристрелят просто так, — хмыкнул Кренник, протягивая Юларену датапад. — Здесь общий план ремонта. Будете следить за соблюдением графика.

— То есть вы его уже начали? 

— Ну а что я, по-вашему, делал, когда меня выпустили из лазарета? Завещание писал?

 

Планета, ржаво-рыжий диск которой занимал половину лобового иллюминатора, Креннику особо развитой не показалась. Результаты предварительного сканирования его догадку подтвердили. Никаких заметных поселений или построек. Лесных массивов, озер или крупных рек. Ничего, способного привлечь внимание. Единственная достопримечательность на всем континенте — полуистлевший остов звездолета, вросший в кучку камней.

— Какого ситха губернатор забыл в этой дыре? — вслух удивился Кренник, еще раз изучив карту.

— Закрытая информация, сэр, — ровно отозвалась сидящая на месте пилота агент ИСБ.

— Настолько закрытая, что вы поверх формы броню нацепили. — Кренник прищурился, разглядывая стриженый затылок агента. Он полагал, что Юларен выделит ему кого-то из своих, но тот дал ему человека из ИСБ. Полевого агента в капитанском звании. Женщину. Что наводило директора на мысли. В основном неприятные.

— В мои обязанности входит доставка вас до цели, обеспечение встречи с гранд-моффом и возвращение на станцию в состоянии, позволяющем вам выполнять свои обязанности в полном объеме, — невозмутимо сообщила та. — Посадка в мирах уровня развития «Херф» подразумевает использование полевой формы, брони и тяжелого вооружения при необходимости. Также может быть запрошена ограниченная поддержка с воздуха.

— Блестяще, — буркнул Кренник, машинально поправив бластер на поясе. — У нас еще и аборигены есть. Ранкоров хоть не завезли?

— Нет данных, сэр, — в голосе агента промелькнула тень насмешки. А Кренник задался вопросом, как быстро они сумеют найти в этой глуши Таркина. И как сильно гранд-мофф будет им обоим не рад.

Но эти мысли испарились из головы директора, как только шаттл пошел на снижение. Ветра в атмосфере безымянной планеты оказались неласковые. Не Иду, конечно, но поболтало изрядно. А все еще плавающий в желудке коктейль из трех доз стимулятора в двух чашках кафа надо было любой ценой удержать внутри. 

«Боги, как же я скучаю по Птерро, а…» — Выбраться из своего кресла Кренник рискнул лишь минут через пять после посадки. Вышел к раскрытому створу грузового отсека, ухватился за стойку и осторожно вдохнул холодный, пахнущий чем-то травянистым воздух.

— Инструктор полетов после вашего выпуска в отставку не подал, агент Ларрес? Я бы на его месте подал. И вообще с полетами завязал.

Агент замечание проигнорировала, с грацией молодого эопи прогрохотав сапогами по трапу мимо все еще обнимающего стойку Кренника. А оказавшись на твердой земле, так и вовсе припустила бодрой рысью к ближайшему пригорку с макробиноклем наперевес и штурмовым карабином за спиной. Не слишком профессиональное на первый взгляд поведение, но опасностей в лице агрессивной флоры или фауны тут, судя по сводкам, отродясь не водилось. Поэтому Кренник молча пожал плечами, скривившись от прострелившей сустав боли, выбрался на воздух и побрел в обход шаттла, разглядывая украшающие борта полосы и подпалины. Машину ИСБ явно пыталась выдать за рабочую, но дополнительная кормовая зенитка сводила всю маскировку на нет.

— Кто бы мне сказал, что я тут делаю, — проворчал директор, прислоняясь к борту. Отдающий тепло остывающего двигателя металл обшивки приятно согревал больное плечо. А на полевой китель директору было наплевать. В любом случае переодеваться. Вопрос только — во что.

— Очередную глупость, полагаю.

Прозвучавший над ухом знакомый голос заставил Кренника сначала неверяще замереть, а потом медленно развернуться на месте.

— …Гален?!

— Скорее, твоя крепко спящая совесть, — хмыкнул призрачный Эрсо, просвечивающий на солнце зеленоватый силуэт которого обнаружился непозволительно близко — на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Гален помолчал, разглядывая своего невольного собеседника, потом вздохнул и тоже прижался спиной к борту шаттла, привычно ссутулившись. — Я думал, ты схватишься за оружие.

— Иди к хатт… то есть стой и не смей исчезать! А, крифф, — Кренник потер лицо рукой и скривился. — Так и знал, что в этой дыре водится какая-то дрянь.

— Я бы сказал, проекция определенных воспоминаний и представлений, основанная на полученных у конкретного индивида данных. — Гален по-птичьи наклонил голову и принялся рассматривать смятую траву под ногами прямо через собственные ботинки. Выражение лица у него при этом было отстраненно-задумчивое.

— Значит, когда я улечу — ты исчезнешь? — Креннику очень хотелось отвести взгляд от этой дикой картины, но не было сил.

— Как автономная единица — да, но здесь, — Эрсо чуть повернулся, глядя на Кренника сквозь растрепавшуюся мокрую челку, протянул руку и очень осторожно коснулся виска Орсона пальцем. — Здесь все останется.

Прикосновение походило на легкий удар током. Кренник вздрогнул от неожиданности, но не отодвинулся. 

«Останется? И посадочная площадка на Иду, и огонь, и металл, и трупы? И преда… Нет, так я не хочу». — Орсон прищурился, глядя на то, как покрытая темными разводами, мокрая форма Эрсо высыхает и становится чистой, а в спутанных волосах убавляется седины. Глаза Галена удивленно расширились, и он уронил руку, разрывая контакт.

— Ты всегда требуешь слишком много, — тихо произнес Эрсо, отводя взгляд.

— Если бы я требовал мало, мы бы до сих пор сидели в какой-нибудь дыре на краю галактической географии, — хмыкнул Кренник. — Проекция ты или нет, но твои мозги мне сейчас очень пригодятся.

— Для поиска уязвимости конструкции станции? — подчеркнуто нейтральным тоном поинтересовался Гален.

— Уязвимость я нашел, — отмахнулся Кренник. — И даже, м-м-м, в некотором смысле исправил. Но вот исправить дурные головы этих идиотов — Водрана и компании — я не в силах. Представляешь, они побоялись доложить губернатору о найденных после прыжка к Скарифу изменениях параметров реактора. А уж после залпа по архиву…

— По архиву? — изумление Эрсо было неподдельным. И настолько сильным, что отдалось в висках Кренника первым ударом мигрени.

— Подожди, — осторожно начал он, потирая бровь в попытке унять боль, — если ты проекция из моих воспоминаний… 

— То помню только то, что связано в твоей памяти со мной живым непосредственно. Косвенная и посмертная информация мне недоступна, — закончил за Кренника Эрсо. — Впрочем, это не исключает того, что ты можешь скорректировать проекцию по своему вкусу. Подправив или закрыв для меня некоторые воспоминания.

— В таком случае, Гален, нас ждет долгий и неприятный разговор. — Кренник оттолкнулся от борта шаттла обеими ладонями. — И не надейся, что я буду что-то исправлять. Пора уже расставить все черточки над «шен».

 

— Агент Ларрес? — Директор выглянул из-за сложенного крыла, досадуя на себя за то, что забыл спросить у Галена, видят ли его другие, и одновременно пытаясь уложить в голове всю сложившуюся ситуацию. Ситуация укладываться в какие-то рамки не спешила, поэтому следовало провести уточняющий эксперимент.

Но, кажется, тот начался без участия Кренника.

Девица из ИСБ, до сих пор мирно лежавшая в траве — стороннему наблюдателю ее местонахождение мог выдать только отблеск солнца на слишком чистой броне, — вдруг вскочила на ноги, отшвырнула макробинокль, содрала с головы шлем, шарахнулась в сторону от чего-то невидимого, нелепо взмахнув руками и в слепом ужасе даже не пытаясь нашарить висящий за плечом штурмовой карабин. Потом тоненько взвизгнула и прыжками понеслась к шаттлу. Почему-то спиной вперед. Подножки директора она при этом, разумеется, не заметила.

Скрутить взбесившегося агента удалось не сразу — Кренник успел дважды получить в челюсть и с чувством врезать в ответ, когда Ларрес, наконец, обмякла и перестала вырываться. А взгляд вытаращенных светлых глаз начал приобретать осмысленность.

— Повторить? — Кренник потер пострадавшую скулу и сжал кулак, примериваясь к удару. Полупридушенная ремнем собственного карабина агент протестующе замычала. — Ладно, тогда переходим к переговорам.

С трудом поднявшаяся на ноги Ларрес поежилась, взглянув на вершину холма, которую она так стремительно покинула, и вздрогнула, обхватив себя руками.

— Так что же это за мир, агент? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Кренник, усаживаясь на трап и кладя карабин себе на колени. — Не хотите поделиться своей очень секретной информацией? И заодно рассказать, какого ситха в этой дыре забыл губернатор Таркин. Не на шааков же охотиться он сюда прилетел, а?

Ларрес посмотрела на директора с ненавистью. Перевела взгляд на направленный ей прямо в живот ствол карабина, немного побледнела, но упрямо помотала головой.

Кренник картинно выгнул бровь и щелкнул предохранителем.

— Нет, агент, стрелять вам в спину, пока вы бежите искать казенное имущество, я не буду. Но интуиция мне подсказывает, что об этом вы очень быстро пожалеете. Примерно тогда, когда достигнете вершины во-о-он того холмика. Вы там, помнится, увидели что-то очень интересное, да?

— Свой… страх. — Ларрес еще раз смерила взглядом разделяющее их расстояние и немного расслабила плечи. — Меня предупреждали, что здесь… случаются галлюцинации, обычно связанные с самым сильным из испытанных человеком страхов. 

Она обернулась, глядя на примятую в результате ее поспешного бегства траву, поморщилась и нехотя признала: — К своему я оказалась не готова.

— А что вы видели? — Кренник подался вперед, сгорая от любопытства. Заподозрить агента ИСБ в боязни темноты было сложно, значит увидеть она должна была что-то действительно серьезное. А если знаешь, чего ждать, то справиться с потрясением легче.

— Я… — Ларрес на секунду замялась, потом видимо пришла к тому же выводу, что и директор, и вполголоса закончила: — Я видела марширующих по улицам моего родного города боевых дроидов. С точки зрения пятилетнего ребенка. Моя младшая сестра потерялась во время той атаки. Нашлась через неделю, но…

— Но осадочек остался. — Кренник опустил оружие и, помрачнев, посмотрел на холм, гадая, что мог увидеть в этом безумном мире Таркин. — Ладно, будем надеяться, что местных спецэффектов не хватит на то, чтобы показать мне зрелище взрывающейся «Звезды Смерти». Как она стреляет, я уже видел со всех возможных точек зрения.

О призрачном докторе Эрсо, весь разговор простоявшем в тени крыла челнока, директор благоразумно умолчал. И без него было скверно.

Несколько часов спустя Кренник мерил шагами грузовой отсек шаттла, слушая полный недомолвок доклад Ларрес. Оказывается, Таркин, сорвавшийся со станции через полсуток после неудачной атаки на Явин, улетел не один — его аккуратно «вели» силами лучших агентов ИСБ, в обязанности которых входило не только наблюдение и контроль за выполнением возложенной на губернатора миссии, но и обеспечение его безопасности. Сроку на все была дана неделя, до конца которой на данный момент оставалось чуть больше двух часов. Но маячок Таркина с самого начала операции передавал неутешительные данные — жизненные показатели были стабильно низкими, а сигнал — слабым. Почему это до сих пор никого не заинтересовало и куда делся шаттл, доставивший губернатора на планету, Ларрес не знала. А запросить информацию из столицы ей не хватало полномочий. О судьбе агентов-наблюдателей тем более ничего известно не было.

— Так, хватит. — Кренник взглянул в открытый створ грузового отсека и нахмурился. Примятая при посадке трава уже распрямилась и теперь пучками торчала из-под края трапа, неприятно напоминая своим бело-зеленым цветом луч суперлазера «Звезды Смерти». — Мы знаем, что ничего не знаем. У нас есть двухместный спидер, несколько дроидов-шпионов малого радиуса действия, развалины в сотне километров отсюда, сигнал маяка и… галлюцинации.

Ларрес скривилась. К вершине холма они ходили еще трижды. Галлюцинации менялись, обрастали тошнотворными подробностями, становились все ярче и объемнее и совершенно не поддавались контролю. Не помогло даже успокоительное, которое Ларрес вколола себе перед последней вылазкой. Да, ей удалось не сбежать от опасности с криками ужаса, но острота впечатлений осталась прежней.

— Почему вы ничего не видите? — поинтересовалась агент после длинной паузы, заполненной сборами и укладкой в багажник спидера всяких полезных мелочей.

Кренник молча положил на сиденье тяжелую бластерную винтовку, которую как раз пересобрал в снайперской модификации, и провел по черненому металлу пальцами.

— Наверное, потому, что я недавно видел свои кошмары во плоти. Все и сразу. И, возможно, разучился бояться.

Ларрес недоверчиво нахмурилась, но Кренник не дал ей додумать полуоформившуюся мысль:

— У нас есть шанс что-то сделать, только пока я не подвержен галлюцинациям, агент. Не стоит упускать момент. Таркин мне, невзирая на все наши разногласия, нужен живым. Как и вам, собственно. Поэтому вы работаете поддержкой с воздуха и пунктом связи на геостационарной орбите, а я — разведкой. Заводите двигатель.

 

— Интересное решение, — вполголоса заметил Гален, устраиваясь на плоском камне, венчавшем самый высокий холм в третьей по счету гряде от места посадки. 

Больше всего эти неровности поверхности планеты напоминали застывшее на середине движения море. И это сходство Креннику совершенно не нравилось, поскольку направлены «волны» были от эпицентра, которым служил остов разбившегося тысячи лет назад корабля. Или те скалы, на которых он лежал.

— Интереснее некуда, — сухо заметил Кренник, разглядывая в макробинокль черный, выщербленный ветром камень. И расположенные совсем рядом с ним легкие домики примитивной конструкции. — Гален, не маячь, аборигены заметят. А лук и стрелы должны были изобрести даже здесь.

— Мы уже выяснили, что люди меня не видят, — рассеянно отозвался тот, записывая что-то в таком же, как он сам, призрачном блокноте.

— Местных жителей я не спрашивал, — парировал Кренник, подкручивая резкость. 

Солнце садилось, тени, отбрасываемые скалами, удлинялись, становясь похожими на хищно скрюченные пальцы, протянувшиеся от остова корабля к деревне. Аборигены, с такого расстояния неотличимые от обычных людей, выходили из своих хижин и зажигали огни у дверей. Слабый ветер покачивал легкие, сплетенные из травы фонарики, заставляя запертое в них пламя трепетать и то и дело гаснуть.

— И где же Таркин? — Гален запихнул блокнот в карман, сполз с камня и устроился рядом с Кренником, толкнув того локтем в бок. С каждым разом случайное прикосновение все больше походило на прикосновение, а не удар током. А сам Эрсо становился все более осязаемым.

— Судя по маяку — внутри корабля. — Кренник опустил макробинокль и перевел взгляд с хижин на разбитый звездолет. — Гален, ты ведь изучал все доступные работы по кайберам? Включая старые джедайские, верно? 

Эрсо задумчиво кивнул.

— А я изучал архитектуру. И то, что было под Храмом на Корусанте, когда думал, что мне поручат перестройку его в дворец. И знаешь, что было фундаментом?

— Пирамидальная гробница? — Гален отвлекся от попытки сорвать травинку и теперь смотрел на Кренника почти в упор.

— Она самая. И завитушки на ней были точно такие же.

Глухое «бам-м-м!» со стороны поселения прервало разговор. Аборигены кое-как справились с фонарями, собрались в небольшую толпу и теперь чинно, с музыкой, двигались к кораблю. Впереди шествовали несколько мужчин, державших на плечах длинный сверток с торчащими из него разноцветными палками. Именно они первыми вошли в тень и исчезли в глубине корабля. Все остальные выстроились полукругом и завели песню, заунывную даже на непритязательный вкус директора. 

Единственным достоинством песни оказалась ее продолжительность — после двух куплетов и припева певцы умолкли и, громко хлопнув в ладоши, согнулись в поклоне.

А из недр корабля вышли носильщики, тащившие на плечах установленное на постамент высокое кресло с пологом. На котором восседала закутанная в светлые одежды фигура в блестящем металлическом нагруднике. Кренник отложил макробинокль и потянулся к пульту управления дроидом-шпионом, заставляя того подлететь поближе и дать максимально четкую картинку. Перевел взгляд на экран датапада и беззвучно выругался.

На нагруднике сидящего красовалась стилизованная луна с подозрительно знакомым «кратером», а под тонкой тканью полога, то и дело сдуваемой в сторону усилившимся ветром, обнаружилась костлявая физиономия гранд-моффа. Пусть и порядком помятая.

— А ему идет, — задумчиво произнес Гален, с минуту поразглядывав невиданное зрелище. И вдруг язвительно добавил: — Синяк на виске тоже.

Таркин шевельнул рукой, носильщики опустили кресло на землю, откинули в сторону полог и согнулись в поклоне.

— О, гость с неба, блистательнейший и добрейший, — затянули просители, разгибаясь, — мы молим тебя о снисхождении и утешении. 

В отличие от первого гимна, нормальная речь аборигенов переводу поддавалась неплохо. Только вот ситуацию понимание слов лишь запутывало.

«Какого ситха?» — Кренник снова переключил картинку с камеры, пытаясь получше разглядеть Таркина. Тот в ответ на просьбу местных жителей с трудом поднялся. Постоял, ожидая, пока подскочивший мальчишка подаст ему длинный посох, тоже замотанный в ткань, и шмыгнет в толпу, лучась радостью. После чего шагнул вперед, кивая своим «подданным». Выражение лица у него при этом было сложное. Как у человека, который только что очнулся от кошмара и теперь не понимает, на каком свете находится.

Смотреть на то, как Таркин идет сквозь толпу, то и дело кивая просителям и раздавая им какие-то мелкие вещи, одна за другой извлекаемые из широких рукавов вычурного наряда, было настолько странно, что Кренник против воли задумался о припасенной на всякий случай фляжке с травяной настойкой. Той самой, которой он угощал Юларена. Собственная «зеленая фея» у директора уже была, на улыбку Таркина (совершенно искреннюю и не идущую ни в какое сравнение с тем ужасом, который обычно видели подчиненные!) он только что насмотрелся до икоты. Требовалось завершить картину, придав ей целостность, и выпить. Или, скорее, напиться. Потому что воспринимать происходящее на трезвую голову становилось все сложнее. Особенно когда просьбы закончились, а Таркину принесли местный музыкальный инструмент, который он взял недрогнувшей рукой и даже исполнил на нем некую мелодию. Которую охотно подхватили местные дети.

— С меня хватит, — Кренник сполз спиной по траве, отвернувшись от восторженно верещащих от переизбытка чувств младших аборигенов. Полез под куртку за фляжкой и от души к ней приложился. Подумал, протянул Галену. И ничуть не удивился, когда тот последовал его примеру. 

— Ты видел, что у него на нагруднике? — Эрсо поболтал фляжкой, рассматривая выгравированную на ней эмблему проекта «Небесная мощь».

— «Звезда Смерти», она и в таком виде узнаваема. — Кренник сдавил переносицу, пытаясь унять возвратившуюся от радостных воплей мигрень и сосредоточиться. — А еще у него разбита голова и никого это не волнует. Даже кровь не стерта…

— Нет, я не про саму картинку, а про то, из чего она вырезана.

— Кайбер? Красный кайбер… Крифф, мы влипли.

 

— Агент Ларрес? — голограмма мигнула, пошла полосами, но тут прорезался звук, и качество картинки перестало иметь значение. 

— Сэр, полковник Юларен требует вас немедленно! — Ларрес на том конце канала связи разве что не орала от переполнявших ее эмоций. Но на месте явно подпрыгивала.

— Пошлите его от моего имени подальше, — прервал агента Кренник. Та изумленно заткнулась, что позволило директору продолжить без помех и добиться в итоге оглушительной тишины: — Как хотите, где хотите, но в течение суток достаньте мне Вейдера. Он нужен здесь как можно быстрее. Свяжетесь — передадите ему следующее, дословно: «Таркин нашел то, за чем его посылали. И… его тоже что-то нашло». Ясно?

Ларрес отмерла минуты через две, успев отразить лицом все стадии отрицания полученной информации.

— Но… сэр, вы понимаете, что это…

— Трудно, но реализуемо, — отрезал Кренник. — Агент, вы видели лорда лично? Если видели, умножьте свои впечатления на десять. Остов корабля, который мы засекли с орбиты, это один большой артефакт. Действующий. И я хочу, чтобы с ним разбирались специалисты.

— Э-э-э… — Судя по вдруг ставшей очень внимательной Ларрес — агент даже подалась вперед, к передатчику, словно пытаясь заглянуть за край видимой ей области, — она директору не поверила, но прямо обвинить того в злоупотреблении алкоголем пока не рискнула. — Вы уверены, сэр?

— Могу запись переслать, — Кренник лучезарно улыбнулся, — только хочу предупредить, что после ее просмотра вас даже до Кесселя не довезут.

Ларрес резко поскучнела, отвела глаза и задумалась. Чтобы думалось ей веселее и эффективнее, Кренник продолжил:

— Нет, разумеется, вы можете совершить посадку в условленном месте, подобрать меня и дроидов, привезти записи на станцию, проанализировать их, показать кому следует… Только вот губернатор Таркин до этого не доживет. Ему уже нужна медицинская помощь, а оставление в опасности персоны такого ранга аукнется нам обоим. И если в моем случае это еще смогут списать на попытку личной мести, то вам, агент, однозначно инкриминируют преступный сговор и покушение на убийство. А поскольку все наши разговоры записываются как с вашей, так и с моей стороны, то даже не пытайтесь замести следы и оказать мне… «поддержку с воздуха». Я, Ларрес, шаттл губернатора тоже нашел. И обоих его пилотов. 

Директор щелкнул клавишей, передавая изображение на челнок, и уставился на голограмму, ожидая ответной реакции. К чести Ларрес, она сумела удержать себя в руках.

— Я передам ваши слова лорду Вейдеру. Вместе с… иллюстративным материалом. — Агент ИСБ коротко кивнула и отключилась.

А Кренник извлек из-за спины фляжку и снова к ней приложился.

— Он удивительно хорошо вписался в окружающую среду, ты не находишь? — Гален, сумевший таки совладать с травинкой и ухватить ее пальцами, теперь теребил растение, сгибая стебелек то туда, то сюда.

— Таркин? Да она ему почти родная, среда эта. Только хищников не хватает, охотиться не на кого. А вот его новый, хм, «друг», предпочитает другую дичь. — Кренник зажмурился, пытаясь прогнать то и дело всплывающую перед глазами картинку. 

Когда танцы под аккомпанемент закончились, а аборигены увели детей по домам, настало время суда. Один из местных, обвиненный в мелкой краже у кого-то из самых старых и немощных обитателей деревни, — по крайней мере, именно так понял его дело Кренник из обрывочного машинного перевода, — предстал перед лицом Таркина, который в этот раз был куда больше похож на себя прежнего. И губернатор вынес приговор в традициях этого дикого мира, немедленно приведя его в исполнение. 

Первый взмах копья, — которое директор поначалу принял за замотанный в тряпки посох, — перерезал несчастному горло. Не убив, но лишив возможности закричать. Несколько следующих последовательно снесли пальцы на обеих руках, потом кисти и предплечья. Пока, наконец, финальным штрихом Таркин не воткнул лезвие в живот жертвы. И медленно потянул вверх, наблюдая агонию. Все прочие аборигены следили за действом в гробовой тишине, пока приговоренный не затих, перестав корчиться, а его тело, странно высохшее и одеревеневшее, не упало на землю, тут же рассыпавшись в пыль. «Луна» на нагруднике Таркина при этом стала немного ярче. И Кренник понял, что совсем не хочет быть рядом, когда она вспыхнет в полную силу. Скарифа ему оказалось вполне достаточно.

— Местным опять катастрофически не повезло с выбором кандидатуры на роль божества. — Гален сорвал травинку и с видом триумфатора сжал в кулаке обтрепавшийся стебель. Забытый листок, на котором он зарисовывал высеченную на скале историю всех предшественников Таркина, сдуло и закрутило порывом ветра, унося в темноту.

— Боюсь думать, кем бы ты стал на его месте, — мрачно отозвался Кренник, задрав голову и разглядывая звезды. Край неба уже начал светлеть, но до полноценного рассвета оставалось еще несколько часов. — Не зря аборигены разобрали шаттл на кусочки прежде чем приволочь его остатки в деревню.

Гален молчал долго, минут пять.

— А ты не думаешь, Орсон, что я уже на его месте? Что я — тоже порождение этого кристалла, его… дух?

Кренник зло фыркнул. Потом потянулся к Эрсо, поймал его безвольную руку и переплел пальцы, стиснув почти до боли.

— Не буду врать, Гален. Мне страшно. Но боюсь я не тебя. Ты здесь, пусть призрак, галлюцинация, дух, что угодно. Но я тебя вижу, говорю с тобой, и ты меня слушаешь. Слушаешь меня, а не кайберы, Лиру или свои дурацкие мысли. Меня, понимаешь? Я так дорого заплатил за эту возможность. Я простил тебе предательство — дважды. Хотя не должен был прощать и первого. Почти умер тоже… дважды. И ты думаешь, что теперь меня что-нибудь остановит?

 

— Закрытая черепно-мозговая травма, предположительно перелом ребер, что-то с ногой и множественные ушибы. И при этом почти пять суток без медицинской помощи. Превосходно. — Кренник забарабанил пальцами по корпусу дроида-шпиона, сжимавшего в лапках разбитый самописец с борта губернаторского шаттла. — Интересно, он хоть жив еще или это только тело, которое ходит, кивает, музицирует и не пахнет дохлятиной только потому, что мы слишком далеко от деревни?

— Намекаешь на то, что когда иллюзия спадет, мы увидим на месте Таркина то же, что осталось от его пилотов?

— Он и раньше на мумию смахивал, а теперь вообще не отличишь, — Кренник поморщился. В дневном свете черный от обширного кровоподтека висок губернатора выглядел особенно скверно. Даже с расстояния в полтора километра. — Меня смущает тот факт, что он все время молчит. Почему?

— Убедился, что аборигены его не понимают? — Гален, занявший уже привычное место на камне, разглядывал стоящего у древнего корабля Таркина без всякого макробинокля.

— Зная губернатора, он бы уже выучил несколько самых важных слов и не стеснялся их использовать. Нет, дело не в этом. Возможно, разговаривать не желает та сущность, с которой он сейчас делит тело. Крифф, слишком все сложно.

Эрсо обернулся к Креннику и уселся поудобнее, обхватив руками колени. Свой призрачный блокнот он бросил рядом, и теперь тот медленно погружался в камень, теряя плотность.

— Скажи мне, Орсон, почему ты беспокоишься о Таркине, вместо того чтобы думать о станции? Ведь она, по твоим словам, нуждается в срочном ремонте. Так почему ты полетел сюда, на это… «сафари», а не обратился официально к Мас Амедде?

— Я как-то привык, что губернатор и станция все время идут в моей жизни бок о бок, — попытался отшутиться Кренник. Потом помрачнел и произнес куда злее: — На самом деле вызов Императора — основная причина того, что я не рискнул использовать административный ресурс. Палпатин сорвал Таркина со станции в критический момент. Атака на Явин не была завершена, чертежи «Звезды Смерти» попали в руки повстанцев, которые сумели не только найти в них заложенную тобой уязвимость, но даже ею воспользоваться. Из чего следует два вывода — или Таркин был наказан за Альдераан и должен был искупить свою вину, или станцию списали заранее, еще до залпа по Джеде.

— Или и то и другое сразу, — заметил Эрсо.

— Именно. Я думал, что могу понять и принять что угодно, любое его решение. Но интриги такого уровня… Палпатин думает, что может позволить себе взять и вычеркнуть из истории проект чудовищной стоимости и ресурсоемкости только потому, что один чиновник, пусть и высочайшего ранга, не сдал экзамен на лояльность? Чушь!

Гален пожал плечами, намекая, что сам Кренник нередко творил вещи, находящиеся за границами разумного. Но стоило Эрсо поднять голову, как иллюзия живости исчезла с его лица. Стекла, как туман.

— Орсон, у нас гости, — образ Галена, прежде четкий и яркий, поплыл, а голос напряженно дрогнул. — Ты уверен, что тебе стоит встречаться с Вейдером лично? После всего?

Кренник обернулся, успев заметить и опознать силуэт корабля до того, как тот совершил посадку. Оптимизма увиденное не внушало — лорд ситхов прибыл на планету на личном истребителе вместо шаттла. И пассажиров брать не собирался.

— Уверен. А вот тебе точно не стоит показываться ему на глаза. Исчезни, будь любезен.

— Я же твоя галлюцинация, в конце концов, а не наоборот! — возмущенно прошипел Эрсо, становясь почти прозрачным и скрываясь в высокой траве.

— Еще скажи, что я до сих пор на Скарифе и все это — видения моего умирающего мозга. Я даже поверю, правда. — Кренник выпрямился, ощущая, как его накрывает волной холода чужого враждебного присутствия, и машинально нащупал фляжку со спиртным во внутреннем кармане. Стало немного легче.

— Директор Кренник, — бас Вейдера ничуть не изменился за прошедшую неделю, а вот доспехи были новые — глаз машинально цеплялся за отличия в конструкции, оценивая их удачность с точки зрения гибкости и маневренности. По всему выходило, что переговоры с аборигенами будут очень агрессивными.

— Лорд Вейдер, — Кренник коротко кивнул.

Ситх молча шагнул вперед, вынуждая директора посторониться, и без лишних церемоний взгромоздился на тот самый камень, где совсем недавно сидел Эрсо. Обозревающему окрестности лорду макробинокль тоже оказался не нужен.

— Артефакт внутри? — ситх смотрел прямо на древний корабль. А совсем рядом с его затянутой в черную перчатку рукой все еще виднелась полупрозрачная тень забытого Галеном блокнота.

— Да. — Кренник поспешил отвести взгляд. — Артефакт представляет собой рельефный круг примерно двадцати сантиметров в диаметре, вделанный в нагрудную пластину легкого доспеха. Материал — предположительно кайбер-кристалл.

— Белый, как луна? — в ровном голосе Вейдера ощущалась невысказанная угроза.

— Красный, милорд.

Услышать от Вейдера короткое ругательство на хаттском Орсон не ожидал и поэтому едва успел шарахнуться, когда ситх одним прыжком сорвался с камня, преодолев в полете сразу половину спуска к деревне. Вспыхнуло лезвие красного светового меча, а воздух вдруг наполнился густым звоном, исходящим из недр древнего корабля.

— Твою мать, — изумленно ахнул Кренник, сообразив, что аборигены выскакивают из хижин вовсе не в попытке спастись. Нет, они хватали камни, палки и свои смешные фонарики, намереваясь атаковать ситха. И у них это даже получалось.

Под градом метательных снарядов всех мастей лорд немного сбавил темп, отмахиваясь от летящего в его голову хлама надсадно гудящим лезвием меча. Мешающие продвижению домики он просто сметал со своего пути Силой, что почти сразу привело к пожару и панике. Те аборигены, которым повезло быть ранеными, а не убитыми на месте, немедленно впадали в ужас, стоило наваждению, гнавшему их в безумную атаку, рассеяться, и начинали бестолково метаться, оглашая окрестности горестными воплями. Но их крики перекрывал все тот же тягучий звон, исходивший ранее из корабля, а теперь стремительно приближавшийся.

Через минуту Кренник сообразил, что было его источником. Музыкальный инструмент, на котором Таркин играл веселую мелодию прошлой ночью, теперь стонал на одной ноте, и от этого звона воздух густел как вода, превращающаяся в лед.

Момент, когда Таркин, явившийся к месту схватки в вихре развевающихся одежд, сменил акустическое оружие на обычное, Кренник пропустил. А вот последовавший за этим скрежет металла, от которого немедленно заложило уши, не заметить было трудно. Два силуэта — черный и светлый, закружились на пятачке, обмениваясь ударами.

«Какого?» — Директор приник к винтовке, пытаясь решить, в кого стрелять. Против убийства Таркина Вейдером протестовала какая-то часть сознания, вряд ли рациональная. За двадцать лет вынужденного сотрудничества он успел привыкнуть даже к такой заразе, как Таркин. Но здравый смысл подсказывал, что губернатор, один раз уже применивший против старого соперника его же боевую станцию, второй раз долго думать не будет. С другой стороны, персональный залп суперлазера «Звезды Смерти» в каком-то роде льстил самолюбию Орсона, поскольку выгодно отличался от банального удушения Силой.

Но пока Кренник думал, дуэлянты продолжали выяснять отношения. Длинное лезвие копья вопреки всем законам физики успешно отражало удары светового меча, издавая при этом омерзительные звуки, сравнимые с воплями спаривающихся нексу. А сам Таркин ничуть не уступал в скорости Вейдеру. И уже успел попортить тому плащ, отмахнув длинную полосу ткани с левого края.

Ситх работал как машина, которой, по сути, и являлся, нанося и отражая удары с противоестественной четкостью. Но уже секунд через тридцать Кренник понял, что Вейдер Таркина попросту выматывает, справедливо полагая, что ловкость противника, кем бы он ни был, напрямую связана с ресурсами используемого тела.

Бессильно выругавшись — избранная ситхом тактика в любом случае приводила к смерти губернатора, — Кренник поймал в прицел развевающиеся тряпки и положил палец на спусковой крючок. «Луна» на нагруднике Таркина вспыхнула особенно ярко, противники сцепились, пытаясь передавить друг друга грубой силой, копье заискрило, а решение вдруг нашлось само собой. Или было подсказано?

Заряд, способный прожечь дыру в борту шагохода, не мог повредить световому мечу, а вот копье оказалось не столь неуязвимым. Поймавший сгусток плазмы кончик лезвия разлетелся раскаленными брызгами плавящегося металла, Таркин отшатнулся, а Вейдер ринулся в новую атаку. Но удар, который должен был вырубить губернатора, ушел в пустоту. А на месте фигуры Таркина из вороха тряпок вдруг поднялось в воздух нечто, отдаленно смахивающее на полупрозрачную сороконожку. Очень злую сороконожку с увенчанным острыми зубчатыми лезвиями хвостом и внушительными жвалами. Только вот тварь эта была куда крупнее человека и по длине могла поспорить с крылом лямбда-шаттла.

— Крифф… оно само, — выдавил Кренник, оправдываясь непонятно перед кем. 

Вейдер, только что улетевший в стену последней целой хижины от удара длинного хвоста, услышать его не мог. А Галену, азартно свесившемуся с края камня в попытке не пропустить ничего интересного, извинения не требовались.

Сороконожка тем временем взлетела повыше, оглядывая окрестности, и вдруг вытянулась в струну, заметив новую цель. И приглашающе раззявила пасть.

— Гален, оно нас видит! — Кренник лихорадочно перезаряжал винтовку, пытаясь понять, сможет ли тварь обогнать спидер. По всему выходило, что да. Сможет. В том, что это чудовище переживет выстрел, он даже не сомневался.

— Тебе пойдет копье. И синий. — Гален завороженно таращился на тварь, явно пытаясь пересчитать ее зубы и классифицировать это порождение чужой больной фантазии.

Но тут в дело вмешался очнувшийся ситх. Сороконожка, которую без церемоний ухватили бронированной перчаткой за основание хвоста, дико взвыла и заплясала на месте, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя противника. Безуспешно. Вейдер, который в результате всех этих телодвижений вымазался в пыли и грязи от шлема до кончиков сапог, отпускать добычу не собирался. Но до все еще красующегося на сегментированном брюхе диска-артефакта дотянуться не мог.

Тварь, сообразив, в чем заключается угроза, свечой ушла вверх и тут же свилась спиралью. 

«Крифф…» — Кренник завороженно смотрел, как не удержавшийся на гибком хвосте Вейдер выполняет мертвую петлю без истребителя, но стоило ему моргнуть…

Оскаленная пасть возникла совсем близко. Настолько, что Кренник успел разглядеть блик света на ближайшем клыке, влажном от стекающей слюны. После чего совершенно машинально сунул поперек этого чемодана с зубами свою винтовку и рухнул на спину. Очень вовремя.

Сороконожка пронеслась прямо над ним, едва не зацепив хвостом, замерла в воздухе и смачно клацнула челюстями — дюрастальной ствол винтовки сложился пополам, как бумажный, а пробитый клыками резервуар с тибанн-газом лопнул с пронзительным писком.

Шарахнуло так, что небо на секунду поменялось с землей местами. А потом свет померк и наступила темнота.

«С-ситхова мать и ее дети…» — Проморгавшись, Кренник сообразил, что с момента взрыва прошло уже минуты две, а его до сих пор никто не начал жрать. Немного подумал, с трудом перекатился на живот и поднялся на четвереньки, помотав звенящей головой. После чего осторожно заглянул за край воронки.

На дне которой обнаружились проступающая сквозь призрачное марево знакомая тощая фигура в порядком ободранных тряпках и сползающий по противоположной стенке ситх. Судя по всему, оглушенная сороконожка в последний момент успела приложить Вейдера хвостом еще раз, но на большее ее не хватило. И теперь она вынужденно принимала исходную форму.

Оставив ситха откапываться из рыхлого песка самостоятельно, Кренник мысленно поздравил себя с успешным завершением миссии и полез за фляжкой. На третьем глотке Таркин завозился, попытался сесть, опираясь на локоть, и вдруг заметил Вейдера. Озадаченно нахмурился и неуверенно позвал:

— Генерал? Генерал Скайуокер?

Ситх застыл. После чего отозвался подчеркнуто ровным тоном:

— Уилхафф?

— На какие только ухищрения вам, джедаям, не приходится идти, чтобы проникнуть в тюрьму сепаратистов. Даже маскироваться под дроидов, — фыркнул Таркин, стирая со лба грязь и разглядывая испачканную ладонь. — А мы, собственно, где? Это же… не «Цитадель»?

Не получив ответа, он поднял голову и встретился взглядом с ошарашенным услышанным Кренником.

— А вы кто такой?

— Я? Неужели вы меня не помните? А мы столько пережили вместе… — Орсон пытался тянуть время, силясь сообразить, когда и какое Таркину было присвоено звание во время Войн клонов. Кажется, на момент их первого знакомства тот еще не был генерал-адъютантом, но вот стал он им до плена или после — память подсказать не смогла.

— Не помнит. — Вейдер встал на ноги, выпрямившись в полный рост, и небрежно отряхнул плащ, подняв целую тучу пыли. — Он вообще ничего не помнит. Но вот сам или ему помогли — пока неясно.

Таркин, выслушавший эти слова с недоверчивым выражением лица, опустил руку и зарылся пальцами в песок, словно надеясь там нашарить что-то потерянное. Здравый смысл всех присутствующих, например.

Треснувшая луна на нагруднике, из красной выцветшая до бледно-розовой, вдруг снова вспыхнула, а в руках у губернатора невесть откуда появилось то самое, лишившееся половины лезвия, копье.

Подошедший слишком близко ситх вскинул руку, принимая удар на предплечье. Скрипнул ломающийся металл, Таркин развернулся на пятках, пытаясь удержать равновесие — бесполезное древко копья полетело в сторону, — и вдруг согнулся, словно от сильной боли. Широкие рукава взметнулись крыльями бабочки, поплыли, превращаясь в покрытые перламутровой чешуей бронированные сегменты… и снова опали куском горелой тряпки.

Кренник осторожно выдохнул и опустил жалобно загудевший музыкальный инструмент. 

— Какая удобная штука, — Орсон подцепил пальцем свившуюся спиралью оборванную струну и нервно хохотнул, — у-ударно-щипковая, мать ее…

— Уилхафф? — Вейдер с неожиданной для его габаритов ловкостью опустился на корточки, аккуратно перевернул Таркина, не дав тому упасть разбитым затылком в грязь, и провел раскрытой ладонью над бессознательным телом.

— Милорд, вы уверены, что стоит его будить? — Выждав для приличия минуту-другую, Кренник дернул подбородком, указывая на все еще не потускневший диск нагрудника. — Мало ли в каком виде он очнется?

— Предлагаете решить проблему сразу, директор? — Вейдер от своего занятия не отвлекся и головы не поднял, но тон фразы ясно дал понять, что подобное предложение будет ошибкой. Очень большой ошибкой.

— Предлагаю доставить его в лазарет! — разозлился Кренник. Не то чтобы у него не осталось к губернатору претензий, но их можно было выразить словесно и позже, в более располагающей обстановке. — Он тут пять суток провел с разбитой головой, а местным было наплевать! И вам наплевать тоже! Неужели нельзя делать все по очереди?!

— Нельзя, — коротко отозвался Вейдер. — Пока его тело удерживает дух, заключенный в артефакте, он опасен.

— Так снимите с него эту штуку! — Директор ткнул пальцем в лопнувшую от удара застежку доспеха.

— Это может его убить. — Ладонь ситха замерла над трещиной в нагруднике и мелко задрожала.

— Третий удар по голове убьет его с гарантией! — Отчаявшись доказать очевидное, Кренник взмахнул руками, отбросил в сторону жалобно тренькнувший музыкальный инструмент и тяжело опустился на землю. — Или в этом и состояла ваша задача?

 

— Моя, как вы выразились, «задача» состояла в том, чтобы изъять артефакт неповрежденным, и только. Спасать никого не требовалось. Но ваш шаттл с орбиты я вызвал. В качестве последнего одолжения. — Вейдер размашисто шагал по высокой траве к истребителю, невозмутимо прижимая к себе локтем завернутые в плащ трофеи.

Помимо варварски выломанного из оправы артефакта и остатков окончательно пришедшего в негодность копья, там лежал погнутый наплечник самого лорда. Его Таркин умудрился отодрать от черного доспеха во время пятой по счету попытки пробуждения. Губернатору почудилось, что он снова находится в «Цитадели» во время допроса. Реакция была соответствующей. Впрочем, шестой заход был не лучше — только тогда Таркин, ради разнообразия, принял за дознавателя самого Кренника. Шея у директора болела до сих пор.

Поправив сползающее с плеча бессознательное и чудовищно костлявое тело Таркина — тащить губернатора ситх ожидаемо отказался, а спидер сражения не пережил, — Орсон сипло закашлялся и пообещал себе высказать Вейдеру все, что он о нем думает, когда на то хватит дыхания. Двусмысленность подобной формулировки дошла до Кренника секунд через десять. Беззвучно выругавшись, он зашагал вперед быстрее, пытаясь придумать, что делать дальше. 

«Как бы это одолжение не стало действительно последним», — мрачно оценил открывающиеся перспективы директор, но метнувшаяся под ноги тень садящегося корабля прервала его невеселые размышления.

— Агент Ларрес, — Кренник ввалился в грузовой отсек шаттла еще до того, как трап полностью коснулся земли, — вы не представляете, как я раз вас видеть. А реанимационную капсулу так вообще поцеловать готов.

— Э-э-э… взаимно. — Ларрес проводила взглядом взлетевший на форсаже истребитель лорда ситхов, потом покосилась на груз Кренника и как можно нейтральнее поинтересовалась: — Вам нужна помощь, сэр?

— Увозите нас отсюда. Быстро.

Поручив Таркина заботам медицинского дроида, вцепившегося в губернаторский полутруп всеми манипуляторами сразу, Кренник обессилено плюхнулся на пустой контейнер и стиснул зубы, пережидая короткую перегрузку поспешного и неаккуратного взлета. Почти прозрачный клочок тумана — все, что осталось от блокнота Галена и него самого, — таял в пальцах с каждым набираемым километром высоты. Пока не исчез совсем.

Кренник рвано вздохнул и разжал руку, прощаясь с иллюзией. В ту же секунду Таркин вздрогнул, слабо застонал и открыл глаза. После чего коротко, но емко высказался на высоком корусанти обо всем происходящем в таких выражениях, что агент Ларрес поспешила захлопнуть дверь пилотской кабины.

Судя по тираде Уилхаффа, память к нему вернулась в полном объеме, включая те моменты, которые Кренник предпочел бы оставить внизу, на поверхности планеты. Предварительно закопав поглубже.

— Губернатор? — Таркин был намертво зафиксирован скобами безопасности, но рисковать и наклоняться к капсуле не хотелось. Мало ли.

— Кренник… и тут вы. — Таркин зажмурился и дернул рукой, пытаясь коснуться закрытого повязкой затылка. — Мало того, что вы вмешиваетесь в дела, вас не касающиеся, так еще и бездумно уничтожаете уникальный экземпляр холодного оружия. Зачем, спрашивается?

— Зато я прихватил вашу музыку, — Кренник поднял жалобно звякнувший инструмент и помотал им в воздухе. 

— Логика никогда не была вашим сильным местом, — проворчал Таркин после длинной паузы. — Но спасибо.

Пока Кренник хлопал глазами, переваривая неожиданную благодарность, губернатор подцепил пальцами край обтрепавшегося широкого рукава и поднес поближе к глазам, разглядывая вытканный на плотной ткани узор.

— Боги, я полвека не видел такой безвкусицы, — брови Таркина удивленно изогнулись. А подавшийся ближе Кренник разглядел, что неведомый мастер украсил ткань рельефными изображениями молящихся человечков, обломков корабля и пунктирным силуэтом призрачной сороконожки. — Хотя это был, безусловно, интересный опыт.

— Какой? Командования примитивным племенем?

Таркин пренебрежительно хмыкнул.

— Разумеется нет, директор. В этом плане мне с лихвой хватило ваших вуки и джеонозианцев. А вот посмотреть на себя со стороны, имея лишь совещательный голос в управлении собственным телом и разумом… очень отрезвляет, знаете ли. Впрочем, что вы вообще знаете о свободе, Кренник?

— Достаточно. — Орсон пододвинул к себе датапад, оперся локтем на край реанимационной капсулы, устраиваясь поудобнее, и широко улыбнулся. — Поскольку в ближайшие шесть часов вам, губернатор, сбежать от меня удастся только в обморок, предлагаю потратить время с пользой и обсудить список комплектующих, необходимых для проведения срочного ремонта нашей боевой станции.

— Нашей? — с тщательно выверенной ноткой изумления в голосе поинтересовался Таркин.

— Пока не починим, нашей. — Кренник открыл список и задумчиво пролистал несколько страниц. — Так, ладно, мелочь мы пропустим, а вот предохранителям концентраторов луча суперлазера и правилам их эксплуатации уделим особое внимание. И не закатывайте глаза, губернатор, даже если вы сейчас умрете — инструкцию я вам до конца дочитаю. Из принципа. И врожденной вредности характера.

 

Надсадный вой сирен, под который они заходили на посадку, запомнился Креннику надолго. Поспешность, с которой медики уволокли Таркина в лазарет — тоже. Но сильнее всего в память врезался их последний короткий разговор наедине.

— Губернатор?

Таркин приоткрыл один глаз и поморщился. Обсуждение рабочих вопросов непозволительно затянулось, вымотав их обоих, и закончилось лишь тогда, когда Кренник окончательно охрип и выдохся. А после — так и вовсе задремал, прислонившись к теплому боку капсулы.

— Чего вам еще… директор? — Напичканный лекарствами и питательными смесями, Таркин поразительно быстро восстановил привычный уровень язвительности и умения жалить даже не словами, а одними интонациями. И немедленно этим воспользовался.

Кренник замялся. Вопрос, который он хотел задать, был, с одной стороны, личным, а с другой — наверняка являлся государственной тайной. Поэтому любопытство следовало удовлетворять максимально аккуратно, а не спрашивать в лоб, был ли Вейдер в свое время джедаем. До этого Орсон додумался и сам. А вот был ли он в действительности тем самым «лицом с обложки», человеком, приближенным к канцлеру Палпатину и одновременно одним из самых успешных генералов той войны? Единственным из них, кто по достоинству оценил идею сильной руки и максимальной централизации власти. Тем, кто поддерживал пусть не приятельские, но ровные отношения с тогдашним генерал-адъютантом и будущим гранд-моффом.

— Ваша… оговорка, там, на планете, касавшаяся времен Войн клонов… это правда?

Таркин прищурился, оценивая возможные риски и последствия своей ошибки. Ошибки, совершенной ими обоими.

— Правда.

— Я… благодарю вас за откровенность. И очень… ее ценю. — Кренник опустил взгляд, рассматривая свои руки.

Одно слово связало их куда сильнее, чем все годы строительства станции. Годы соперничества, сотрудничества и бесконечных попыток найти брешь в обороне оппонента, уязвить и принизить. 

Причастность к тайне и сложившаяся абсурдная ситуация как-то отодвинули на второй план борьбу за власть. Нет, Кренник и сейчас был готов цепляться руками и ногами за возможность командования «Звездой Смерти», но понимал, чем это может быть чревато. Палпатин слишком легко смахивал с доски важнейшие фигуры, жертвуя как приспособленцами-карьеристами, так и вернейшими из верных. Мало было хорошо выполнять свою работу и делом доказывать успех задуманного. Требовалось еще этот успех правильно подать, подгадав момент. И получить признание вместо расстрельного приговора. О том, чтобы в одиночку подобраться к вершине, теперь не могло быть и речи. Поэтому стоило заключить пусть и шаткое, но перемирие. И ввести станцию в строй. Вопреки всему сделав ее действительно неуязвимой.

«Гален, Гален, Гален…» — Орсон сжал пальцы, вспоминая, как таял в них призрачный блокнот, и твердо пообещал себе вернуться. 

Безумная, глупая надежда вновь услышать знакомый голос не желала отступать перед доводами разума. Он мог совершить невозможное еще раз. Но без человека, способного его выслушать, был обречен упасть. Снова. И не подняться больше никогда.

— Знаете, — Таркин снова поморщился, когда опоры шасси шаттла гулко ударили в металл посадочной площадки, послав отдавшуюся в костях дрожь по всему кораблю, — я всегда думал, что умение забывать — высшее благо. Лучшее свойство человеческой памяти. Последняя неделя убедила меня в обратном. А вас?

Кренник скривил губы в жалком подобии улыбки, взял датапад и протянул Таркину стилус — запрос на необходимые для ремонта комплектующие все еще нуждался в его подписи.

— Меня тоже, — тихо произнес он, глядя на то, как из-под пера появляется знакомая закорючка. — Меня тоже.

Можно было сколько угодно сожалеть о несбывшемся и потерянном. Но делать это стоило исключительно в свободное от работы время. Если таковое вообще удастся выкроить.

 

— Вы издеваетесь, — убежденно проговорил Кренник, растерянно оглядывая полупустой ангар. — Куда делись транспортники? Шаттлы? Патрули, наконец!? Меня не было всего неделю!

«И не ваше дело, губернатор, где меня в эти дни носило».

— Высочайшим указом Императора нашему объекту присвоен статус экспериментального. И по этой причине, а также потому, что вы так и не смогли за прошедший отчетный период предоставить убедительных доказательств того, что станция готова не только к опытной эксплуатации, но и к полноценному вводу в строй… — Тут Таркин не выдержал и раздраженно выдохнул через нос. — В общем, все войска, не занятые непосредственно охраной объекта, и треть личного состава экипажа эвакуированы. Ремонт надлежит закончить в ближайший год. Календарный год, директор, а не как всегда!

— А… а… — Кренник медленно развернулся кругом, пытаясь осознать масштаб произошедших за время его отсутствия изменений. — Значит мы и свет на технических уровнях можем выключить? Шесть процентов экономии, как-никак.

Таркин молча закатил глаза и поежился. По ангару уже гулял сквозняк. Холодный.

Впрочем, оставшиеся на борту штурмовики-патрульные могли с уверенностью заявить, что в последующие за этим разговором месяцы сквозняк и прочие странные существа не слишком материальной природы на полупустой станции гуляли не только в ангарах. Но и в коридорах жилых уровней высшего командного состава. Тоже по «ремонтному времени» полутемных и гулких.

 

— Срок поставки блоков 16-24-аурек остается невыясненным, поскольку контейнеры с грузом не прошли стандартную проверку безопасности, что не исключает возможности саботажа… — Кренник, вернувшийся в свою каюту после сдвоенной смены и страстно желающий упасть лицом в подушку, прочитал сообщение вслух дважды, пытаясь понять, как Юларен до такого додумался. Или, что вероятнее, о чем он пытался им таким странным способом сообщить.

«Боги, неужели у нас опять планируется диверсия?»

И. о. командующего сложил с себя все полномочия ровно в тот момент, когда шаттл с пристегнутым к реанимационной капсуле и опутанным трубками внутривенного питания Таркином пересек воздушный шлюз посадочного ангара. И покинул станцию сразу же, как только ему доложили, что жизни пациента ничего не угрожает. Понять Юларена Кренник мог. Простить ему бегство — нет. Но вынужденно ценил участие главы флотской разведки в их затянувшемся ремонте.

Повстанцы, не сумевшие достать «Звезду Смерти» у Явина, были не прочь повторить атаку, но собрать более-менее приличный флот не успевали — Вейдер находил их раньше. Оставался проверенный временем метод — попытки проникновения на объект извне. Но если заслать живого агента было непросто — вуки легко вычисляли чужаков по запаху и, прекрасно осознавая свое безвыходное положение в случае возможного теракта, устанавливали за новичками полноценную слежку, то проконтролировать поток поступающих на борт грузов силами оставшегося экипажа было невозможно. Приходилось полагаться на работу сил ИСБ, ведавшей поставщиками, и флотской разведки, отвечавшей как за повстанцев, так и за многочисленных недоброжелателей губернатора Таркина. По подсчетам Кренника, последних было примерно в два раза больше, чем мятежников.

Но мнимая уязвимость Таркина, пятый месяц пребывающего в вынужденной ссылке, играла в его пользу. Гранд-мофф Внешних регионов не утратил ни влияния, ни полномочий, лишь перестал появляться при дворе. Что не мешало ему отравлять столичным соперникам жизнь по голосвязи, а экипажу станции — вживую.

Кренник успел многажды проклясть свою глупость и любопытство, заставившие его прихватить с той проклятой планеты древний музыкальный инструмент. Как выяснилось, умения играть на этой штуковине Таркин после разделения с духом не утратил и теперь под настроение музицировал особенно скучными вечерами. Иногда концерты затягивались до утра. Звук же в пустых коридорах жилых уровней распространялся изумительно. Никакая шумоизоляция не спасала.

«Ну вот, опять эти кошачьи вопли!» — Набросив китель прямо поверх рубашки с закатанными рукавами, Кренник широким шагом направился к нужной каюте, прижимая к груди датапад с посланием Юларена. Молва утверждала, что убить двух нерфов одним выстрелом невозможно, но Орсон уже доказал обратное и не собирался останавливаться. Хотя и признавал, что этот нерф стоил целого стада.

— Уилхафф! — Дверь каюты скользнула в сторону еще до того, как Кренник раздраженно стукнул по панели замка — и замер на пороге.

Таркин в последний раз провел ладонью по струнам, заглушая звук, отложил инструмент в сторону и жестом пригласил гостя войти. Тяжелый шелк длинного «домашнего» халата блеснул в свете потолочных ламп насыщенной синевой.

— Когда вы уже перестанете бренькать на этой штуке? Спать невозможно. И не только мне, но и половине личного состава! — Кренник раздраженно прошелся туда-сюда по роскошному ковру. Неодобрительно покосился на графин на столике у дивана и, не дождавшись ответа, проворчал: — Насколько я помню, вам запретили пить после того случая с артефактом.

— В моем возрасте уже можно позволить себе слушать врачей избирательно. — Таркин налил себе новую порцию и отхлебнул, довольно зажмурившись.

— А разведчиков? — Директор протянул ему датапад и снова принялся нарезать круги по каюте.

— А вот разведчиков стоит слушать внимательно при любом возрасте и занимаемом положении, — Таркин внимательно изучил текст и задумчиво постучал коротким ногтем по экрану. После чего щелчком пальцев подозвал дроида-секретаря и велел вывести на голоэкран последнюю сводку по активности пиратов в соседних секторах. 

Кренник, которому надоело бездействие, обошел диван и заглянул в экран Таркину через плечо. Но на шестой странице сводки запутался в данных, заскучал и начал изучать обстановку и самого хозяина кабинета. И кое-что из увиденного ему совершенно не понравилось.

— Уилхафф, что у вас с шеей? — У Кренника не имелось привычки таращиться на чужие затылки, но на этот конкретный он вынужденно насмотрелся за все годы совместной работы до отвращения. И, как ему казалось, точно знал, как тот выглядит. Сейчас же он мог с уверенностью утверждать, что участок кожи от линии роста волос и до основания шеи Таркина покрыт бледным узором, которого раньше не было. И ладно бы просто узор — но в нем угадывались очертания знакомой клыкастой пасти. 

— Я же не спрашиваю, что у вас с Эрсо, директор, — невозмутимо отозвался Таркин, погасив экран и глядя прямо перед собой — в старинное зеркало в тяжелой раме, висящее в обычно скрытом декоративной панелью простенке.

«…Что?» — Кренник поднял глаза, встречаясь взглядом со своим отражением. Теней у отражения оказалось две — одна его собственная, знакомая до мелочей, а вторая, чуть повыше и пошире в плечах, принадлежала...

«Крифф, Гален!» — Призрачный Эрсо шагнул в сторону, прижал палец к губам, подмигнул и исчез.

— Вы знали! 

— Разумеется. Предупреждая ваш следующий вопрос — лорд Вейдер тоже был в курсе. Вы так трогательно прятали свою «зеленую фею» все это время, что мне было неловко обращаться к доктору Эрсо за консультациями. — Таркин тонко улыбнулся и отсалютовал зеркалу бокалом.

— Значит то, что видели штурмовики в коридорах…

— Было так впечатлившей вас «сороконожкой», директор.

— Вам определенно скучно жить, губернатор. — Кренник обошел диван, сел рядом с Таркином и устало сгорбился, уперев локти в колени и запустив обе руки в волосы. — А если бы я вас случайно пристрелил?

— Нематериальную проекцию? Бросьте.

— Мышедроидов вы тоже нематериальным хвостом к потолку подбрасывали?

Таркин несколько смутился.

— Это был эксперимент. И не просите покататься, ради Силы.

Кренник моргнул. Представил. Вспомнил Вейдера. И начал истерически смеяться.

— Боги галактики, если это кто-нибудь увидит, то мы с вами до конца жизни будем командовать разве что сумасшедшим домом, — выдавил он, отдышавшись.

— Боюсь, директор, — с печальной улыбкой отозвался Таркин, — именно этим мы сейчас и командуем.

— М-м-м… по-моему, за это стоит выпить.

— Кренник, вы напрашиваетесь. — Уилхафф иронично вздернул бровь, приглашая разделить шутку, но встретился с абсолютно серьезным взглядом Орсона. — А, хатт с вами, наливайте.

— За взаимопонимание?

— И терпение. Оно нам еще понадобится. Обоим.


End file.
